binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rott family
The Rott family is one of the twelve Bin families featured. It includes: Rott, Clott, Dott, Jott, Gott and Blott. All of their names end in ott. They all have different occupations as well as personalities. Rott Rott is the first member of the Rott family. He is always irritated, complaining and bad-tempered, through and through. He becomes exasperated at everything and everybody, but particularly at Tink and Clott's foolish and outrageous behaviour. Whenever they're around, he will become madder than usual, as he despises them and they have a reputation of ruining events. His Mulch Mayhem card is worth 38 Mulch, 30 XP and 77 Mayhem. His trading card number is 031. His information card is worth 43 Mulch, 35 XP and 82 Mayhem, and the number for that card is 037. He appears in the Bin Weevils cartoon, in which he is annoyed that he can't locate his key for his juice cupboard. He knocks the juice cupboard out of fury. Clott discovers the key is near some Mulch, and Rott yells at him. He attempts snatching it off of Clott's grip, but Clott ends up swallowing the key. Rott continues shouting, but Tink calms him down and suggests they should feed up Clott and the key should pop out. However, Tink's idea doesn't work, and so Tink brings a Super Magnet. The Super Magnet pulls Clott towards it, and Tink releases him, the key out of Clott's belly. Rott is pleased at this, but afterwards the key is in his stomach. He attempts to pursue Tink and Clott, but Tink turns on the Super Magnet and he is caught on the Magnet, as the key in his stomach is made out of metal. Clott Clott is the second member of the Rott family, after Rott. He is Tink's best friend as well as his constant assistant. He always intends to do his best. In spite of his best efforts, he can never complete anything without being involved in some sort of trouble. Breaking items, knocking something over, mixing something up or just tripping over his six legs, he has a reputation for ruining events and is depicted in doing so in the Bin Weevils cartoon. He is also a SWS Agent. He causes more problems than he solves - sometimes he spills all the supplies given to him, or trips over his six feet when he is in pursuit of the villains. He has a difficult time understanding basic instructions, such as "Don't press that button!" ''- he'll be pressing that button. Nevertheless, he is always loyal to anyone, and even Tink wouldn't go anywhere without him or leaving him hanging. His limited edition Mulch Mayhem card is worth 15 Mulch, 102 XP and 105 Mayhem. His Mulch Mayhem card is worth 60 Mulch, 87 XP and 90 Mayhem. The trading card number for this card is 032. His information card is worth 70 Mulch, 97 XP and 100 Mayhem. This card's number is 038. Clott's agent card is worth 79 Mulch, 83 XP and 84 Mayhem. His agent information card is worth 89 Mulch, 93 XP and 94 Mayhem. Both of these cards' numbers are 178. In the same way as Tink, he is famous, and is featured on the Bin Weevils blog, along with Flum and his buddy. Sometimes he writes blogs, and, when he does, he signs it with a image of himself and then his handwriting. He is one of the two main characters in the Bin Weevils cartoon, the other one being Tink. Tink thinks of amazing ideas to solve the problems he causes, but, afterwards, he messes Tink's ideas and gets into more trouble. An instance of this is that in the Bin Weevils cartoon Guest Starring Dosh, Clott made Dosh's money small, and Tink thought of a plan to return the cash to its original size which worked, but Clott made even more of a problem by putting it in the oven instead of the safe. Tink and Clott are usually in pursuit of irate weevils at the end of an episode of the Bin Weevils cartoon, mainly because of Clott's reckless and clumsy behaviour. Cottoncandy He has a Bin Pet named Cottoncandy. It is a talented Bin Pet and was adopted in the old stages of Bin Weevils. It has a light blue body, light green legs and yellow eyelids. It can be seen on the old Bin Pet Shop posters, where Cottoncandy is in the middle, Orange on the right and Lady Wawa on the left. Dott Dott is the third member of the family. Her occupation is taking care of bin pets. She adores cute and cuddly pets, and she doesn't mind whether it's a particularly naughty Bin Pet, or a disobident one, because she can always train them to be polite ones! She appears in the Bin Pet Shop at the counter, where you can buy your own Bin Pet. Jott Jott is the fourth member of the family. Jott is a ebuillent banker, and he has never fit in - he is quite enthusiastic and in a good mood always! He wonders why bankers are in a bad mood always, and why they can't just be like him for once. He is outgoing, and he is always having the desire to chat, since he enjoys it! He adores sharing a joke with everybody arriving at the Bin Tycoon bank, his place of work. If you ask what the current exchange rate (a number used to calculate the difference in value between money from one country and money from another country) is, he could just begin singing for a while before answering the question! His ''Mulch Mayhem cardis worth 81 Mulch, 55 XP and 41 Mayhem, and the card number is 034. His Mulch Mayhem card containing his Bin Biography is worth 86 Mulch, 60 XP and 46 Mayhem, and the card number is 040. Gott Gott is the fifth member of the family. Blott Blott is the sixth member of the family. She is very smiley and has a curved antennae and she wears a little apron. She is the bins hardworking printer and gets the magazines ready for the newsstand! She loves flipping them freshly-inked pages! Each week, she squeals with excitement as she gets the first look of the Bin Weevils publication, Weevil Weekly. Gallery File:Image352.jpg File:Families rott clott.png Rottfamily.JPG Category:Bin Weevils